Ryan Dunn
Ryan Matthew Dunn was an American reality television personality and one of the main cast members of Jackass, as well as being a major contributer and playing a supporting role in shows such as Viva La Bam and Bam's Unholy Union. Dunn was a main member of the CKY crew, and appeared in all 4 stunt videos along with long time friend Bam Margera. Personal Life Career CKY Ryan Dunn served as one of the main members of the CKY crew. He got Jeff Tremaine's attention when he swam in sewage wearing nothing but underwear, a snorkel, and duct tape. Jackass Tremaine had heard about Dunn and Bam through the CKY video series, and knew what they were capable of, so he drafted them into the cast of Jackass. Ryan appears in all 3 Jackass movies as well as the direct to dvd adaptions of Jackass 2.5 and Jackass 3.5 which consist of footage not used in Number Two and 3D, respectively. His love life inspired the movie Haggard, which is based off a failed relationship he was involved in. Ryan was infamous for his bad driving. He once flipped a car 8 times into on coming traffic with Bam Margera, Jess Margera, and Chris Raab as passengers. Jess suffered a broken wrist as a result of this incident. Years later while filming Jackass: The Movie, Ryan Dunn flipped a golf cart with Johnny Knoxville. They were supposed to air on to a plastic pig and crush it under the weight, but it instead toppled them over, flinging Ryan from the golf cart and leaving co-star Johnny Knoxville temporarily unconcious. Ryan is probably most remembered for his stunt which served as a closer for Jackass: The Movie in which he inserted a toy car into his rectum via a lubed up condom, and then went to have x-rays taken. In 2006, Ryan appeared in Jackass Number Two, and also made an appearance in The Dudesons Movie. In 2010, Ryan teamed up with Bam Margera and fellow skater Tim O Connor for a one-time Spike TV special known as Bam's World Domination, in which the 3 went to England to compete in a competition known as the Tough Guy Competition. That same year Ryan went on to appear in the box office hit Jackass 3D. In 2011, Ryan began hosting the G4 show Proving Ground, and also made appearaces in Jackass 3.5, and on the show Minute to Win It playing along side fellow cast member Steve-O for charity. Death and Legacy Ryan Dunn was involved in a car accident on June 20th, 2011 at around 3:30 A.M. Dunn and his friend both died in the crash when Ryan's Porsche 911 GT3 ran off the road and hit a tree in West Goshen Township, Pennsylvania. Police say that speed may have been a factor in the accident. Ryan's friend in the crash was identified as Zachary Hartwell, a 30 year old who served in the Marines, was a production assistant on Jackass Number Two, and did stunts in the movie Minghags, a loose sequel to 2003's Haggard. The cause of death for Dunn and his passenger was determined as blunt and thermal trauma due to a motor vehicle accident. ru:Райан Мэттью Данн Category:Jackass cast Category:People Category:CKY cast Category:Deacease